falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-The Scientific Fundings Act of 573AER-
The Scientific Fundings Act of 573AER Preamble: Innovation and invention are something that must be promoted across the Empire for they are paramount to our advancement. Technology brings great step forwards in home equipment and industrial expansion. As such, this government puts forward a motion to expand the funding available for scientific studies to ensure that we step closer to unlocking greater technological knowledge. DEFINITION An Act which outlays the provisions for the establishment of Scientific Funding for groups and Universities across the Falleen Empire. The Scientific Fundings Act Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- Section I: Establishment of the Scientific Fund. I: The ‘Scientific Fund’ shall be created with a total fund of three billion Fall. *A: This amount may be extended by the Imperial Government via another act of Parliament. II: The ‘Scientific Fund’ is placed under the administration of a civil service committee totalling fifty people. *A: This committee may be increased or reduced based upon the needs of the Scientific Fund administration board by the head of the Civil Service. Section II: Application for the Scientific Fund I: The Scientific Fund is applicable by all scientific groups, registered scientific institutions, and Universities part of the Falleen Empire for scientific studies or scientific facility construction. II: Applications for the Scientific Fund may be filed via letter to the Administrative committee of the fund. *A: Details as to where applications might be filed will be updated by the committee upon its establishment. III: Applications for initial studies request any percent of the total costs of the research facility or project, but may request no greater than one million fall. *A: Should the study show meritable findings, this being determinable by the Scientific Fund committee, a further application may be filed for greater funding. IV: Applications for scientific facilities may be requested at 50% of the total cost for a research facility, but may exceed no more than three million fall. Section III: Establishment of The Great Challenges Fund I: The ‘Great Challenges Fund’ shall be created with a total of one billion Fal. *A: This amount may be extended by the Imperial Government via another act of Parliament. II: The ‘Great Challenges Fund’ is placed under the administration of the same civil service committee, as the Scientific Fund, totalling fifty people. Section IV: Application for The Great Challenges Fund I: The Great Challenges Fund is applicable by registered scientific institutions, scientific groups, and Universities part of the Falleen Empire for the construction of scientific facilities across the Falleen Empire. I: Applications for the Great Challenges Fund may be filed via letter to the Administrative committee of the fund. *A: Details as to where applications might be filed will be updated by the committee upon its establishment. III: Applications for scientific facilities may be requested at 70% of the total cost for a research facility, but may exceed no more than four million fall. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations